


Long night

by shethenightwolf



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shethenightwolf/pseuds/shethenightwolf
Summary: You and Arthur wanted to go and hunt in Grizzlies, but you got stopped by the snowstorm.





	Long night

Grizzlies were terrible at winter. The cold was unbearable, but Arthur desperately wanted to go there and hunt. You were pretty good at archery and you thought that was the reason why Arthur asked you to join him. And you agreed in a blink of an eye, not spending a minute thinking about your decision.

Neither of you expected you met so many obstacles on your way there. It took you all day to get there and when you finally did, the snowstorm surprised you so stopped in the small cabin in the woods. It wasn’t the warmest place, but it was surely a better option than staying outside. You dismounted your horse, leaving him behind the cabin then you joined Arthur inside.

“It’s bloody cold out there.” He hissed, trying to light the fireplace. “I guess we’ll have to wait here until morning.” 

“Sounds better than traversing through this snow.” You said, warming up your hands by rubbing them against each other. “It’s not that bad after all.”

You looked around you. The cabin was very small. There was an old couch in the middle of it and a wooden table with three chairs on the right side under the window. The room looked like it hadn’t been inhabited for a long time, but it didn’t surprise you. _You wouldn’t like to live here either._

After several attempts, Arthur managed to light a fire. The flames glowed in the dark, illuminating your tired faces. He smirked when he saw your red frosty cheeks then sat on the couch, resting his head on its backrest.

“Are you planning to stay next to that window for a whole night?”

“Maybe.” You replied, laughing under your breath.

“Don’t get me wrong, but it would be warmer If you joined me.” He beckoned to you. “Come ‘ere.”

You did as he said and sat next to him, leaning on his arm and positioned yourself comfortably on the couch. The room was filled with a dull silence, which was only interrupted by the sound of burning wood. You closed your eyes trying to get some rest, but Arthur poked you in the shoulder, drawing all your attention to him.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep just yet.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, mister Morgan.” You yawned, covering your mouth with your hand. “I didn’t mean to.”

He chuckled, then pulled a bottle of whiskey from his bag. You looked up at him suspiciously, narrowing your eyebrows and wondering what he was up to. He opened it and after a moment he put it under your face.

“Do want some?” He asked and from his voice tone, you knew he wouldn’t accept a refusal.

“Yeah, sure.” You replied uncertainly, grabbing a bottle.

The alcohol warmed your throat pleasantly. You smiled gently, handing it back to him. You were sitting there for a while enjoying your drink, while the bottle was slowly emptying. With each sip, you became more and more relaxed and enjoyed Arthur’s company like never before.

“I need to ask you somethin’.” You said suddenly. “What was the real reason why you wanted me to join you?”

“Maybe I wanted to spend some time alone with you.” He looked at you with his beautiful, blue eyes. “Or maybe you’re just a good archer. You decide.”

“Seriously?” You asked in disbelief. “It’s winter, and you come up with the idea of hunting in the middle of the mountains. The latter option seems to be unlikely, you know?”

“Well, you’re right. Smart girl.” He praised you, making you blush unconsciously. “I’m just glad you’re here with me, Y/N. It doesn’t matter why.”

“Me too, Arthur.” You replied. “Though you could choose another season for a trip to Grizzlies.”

Arthur chuckled then smiled broadly when your eyes met as you turned your head towards him. His blue eyes enchanted you the day you saw them for the first time. They were so pure, so deep and innocent - you could say that goodness spoke through them, even though Arthur was always denying it. He claimed that he was a bad man, but his eyes were telling a completely different story - a story full of suffering and inner pain.

Before you could think, your hand touched his chin and he twitched under your touch as if you hurt him. You quickly took your hand back, hoping he wouldn’t be mad at you.

“It’s okay, beautiful.” Arthur assured you then grabbed your hand. “It’s just… No one has ever touched my scar before.”

“What happened?” You were very curious. “I’ve always wanted to ask you.. but there has never been a good opportunity.”

“Let’s say that it’s a reminder that once upon a time I had a father.” He sighed and shook his head. “Damn, that was a long time ago…”

“I’m sorry, Arthur.” You lowered your head to avoid his sight. “I didn’t want to open old wounds.” 

“You didn’t.” He pointed, grabbing your chin and lifting it up so he could look into your eyes again. “I’m not living in the past. Not anymore.”

“If you say so…”

He leaned down and pressed his dry lips against yours. You were surprised, but you kissed him back immediately, your hands threaded through his hair and stopped at his neck. He pulled away suddenly, breathing heavily. You smirked seeing a small satisfaction on his face.

“I would have asked you about your scar sooner If I knew it would lead to this.” You murmured, stroking his beard. “I like you, Arthur. That’s why I agreed to join you.”

“Oh, you have no idea how much I fancy you.” He said, tucking a piece of your hair behind your ear. “I came up with this idea just to be alone with you. It was crazy but worth it.”

“Really?” You asked when he suddenly lifted you gently and put you on your back, slowly unbuttoning your jacket without taking his eyes off you.

“Really.” You put your arms around him, feeling his closeness like never before. “And I have a long night ahead of me to prove how much I fancy you, love.”


End file.
